Just a Rocket x OC
by masqueradedcharade
Summary: A story in which OC, Xanthie, tells Rocket what he is not and unexpected affection occurs. [editing on hiatus, life has become extremely busy]


_Hello, dear reader. Are you ready to find out what the summary implies? I hope so! Enjoy~_

* * *

Something triggered it again. Something or some _one_ triggered Rocket to have another anger outburst. Xanthie didn't know what or who started it, but she was sure as hell going to find out.

Rocket was in the control room calming down while the rest of them were in the kitchen eating dinner. The room was silent except for the clinking of cutlery on glass plates with the additional awkward cough every now and then.

For a short time, the lady wondered what everyone else was thinking since the incident only happened half an hour ago. Were they still thinking about Rocket? Were they trying to forget what happened, what he said? They all knew full well certain conversational subjects were best left alone, yet what do they do? They bring them up. Unbelievable.

Xanthie was too irritated to eat and the clinks on glass only annoyed her further. She pushed out her chair after putting her knife and fork on the plate. Standing up without glancing around the table, she then turned and walked to the small kitchen area where she placed everything on the kitchen counter. After that, she started for the door. Peter called out to her as she walked out, but she kept walking, purposely ignoring him.

The young woman's intention was to go to her bunk, however when she reached the stairs that lead up to the control room, she changed her mind. Slowly, cautiously she climbed the steps.

This room was silent as well, and it was quite dark too. Well, Rocket _did_ like to be in dark places when he was in an angered state. Xanthie walked up to the control panel and gazed out into the depths of space that was displayed in front of her. The Milano was passing by close planets, asteroids and other debris. Multiple shades of different colours filled the open space too. It was a sight that never ceased to amaze her.

A smile played on her lips, but when she looked down to her left where the raccoon-ish creature sat, it slipped away again. Rocket sat all the way back in the chair slouched to the left. A blanket completely covered his body, head and all. Though, the lady could tell he had his elbow on the armrest with his paw supporting his head.

For a moment, Xanthie pursed her lips at the sight. After that, she leaned over, pulled the blanket down from his head and whispered, "hey Rocket," into his ear to get his attention. She was lucky to get the low growl she received. The young woman chuckled lightly, however couldn't bring herself to smile for long.

"Hey, Rocket, look at me," she whispered, shifting to a more comfortable crouch. When he didn't move Xanthie frowned a little, placing a finger under his chin then gently lifted it, which forced him to look at her. Even still he avoided her gaze; instead he glared at her shoulder.

Her frown deepened and she sighed in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me, Rocket? You are not a monster." No response, no movement, nothing. Ugh. Xanthie looked into his eyes searching for something, anything. As expected, all she could find was anger and frustration, much like he would find in hers right now. _Well, two can play that game._ She began to glare back at him.

This caused him to growl again, but in that moment, a thought came to her. It made her expression soften, her mind start to drift off and her eyes to falter down a little. Anyone looking at her right now would practically see gears turning in her eyes. A few seconds later, the weird state Xanthie was in left as quick as it came, making her feel as if she was back to normal again. Well, almost. All the irritation Xanthie felt a moment ago had gone with the thought, leaving only behind sympathy, exhaustion and another emotion she couldn't quite pick.

She sighed softly to herself before looking back up at the ring-tailed creature before her. For some reason, after a few seconds, Xanthie did something she never thought she would do. She leaned in and kissed him. First, the kiss was only a brush of the lips, but when he didn't move at all the lady pressed her lips a little firmer onto his. It was on the third attempt Rocket gingerly kissed back. Unfortunately, by that time, Xanthie realised what she was doing and slowly pulled away.

Both of them had their eyes wide open in surprise, which made it perfectly clear that neither of them expected that to happen. They both spent at least the next full minute in silence just staring at each other after that, not really sure what to do or say. The lady was the first to come to her senses. Again, she looked away though gradually turned back to him. Out of nowhere, Xanthie felt as if she should leave, so, almost in a rush, she abruptly stood up avoiding Rocket's gaze as she rubbed the back of her neck a bit.

"Go get some rest, Rocket. Drax will be in here soon to take over."

With that said, she hastily made her way to and down the stairs, down the hall, round a corner and into the second last bunker on the left. There, she closed the door behind her and threw herself onto the bed where she forcefully stuffed her face into a pillow. Idiot, idiot, _idiot!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer; I do not own GotG or Rocket._ _So, did you like it? Did you, did you? If you did, you should totally let me know in a review! I am always up for constructive criticism, too. So don't be afraid to tell me where I can improve._

 _With that I will leave you, dear reader._

 _I hope you're happy and well :)_


End file.
